


One A.M.

by butatleastshe (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bottom Jeremy Heere, Dom Michael Mell, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, Michael is a Tease, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Sub Jeremy Heere, Top Michael Mell, Trans Jeremy, Trans Male Character, Twink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, degrading, george salazar if you see this i am so fucking sorry, jeremy is a fucking TWINK change my mind, michael is hung lol, will roland if you see this i am also so fucking sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/butatleastshe
Summary: It is one A.M., and Jeremy Heere, who is constantly horny but can't get off because of his dysphoria, decides he has to get off since he clearly has no other options.





	One A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> so obviously this is literally just. pure smut lol with a bit of fluff at the end. don't read this if you're not into that stuff. also trans rights :)
> 
> \- ryan

It was one in the morning, and Jeremy was horny as fuck.

Normally, he would be passed out sleeping by now, or talking to Michael. However, Michael wasn't answering his texts. Plus, sleep wasn't an option when every rub against his crotch made him more and more aware of the growing problem he had down there.

This was the first time Jeremy was this horny in a while. Before he came out, he used to masturbate a lot (ignoring his dysphoria), but ever since he came out, getting off was often too dysphoria-inducing for him to even think about doing it. But now, he doesn't seem to have a choice. He can't stop thinking about being help down and fucked and choked until he cums 3 times, until he's shaking and moaning and full of cum. 

Jeremy whimpers out loud at the thought, and lightly traces the sides of his boxers. He likes to tease himself at first, to get himself all worked up before he cums. Jeremy is submissive as fuck, and he likes to imagine that's what his partner would do- stand in between his legs, running a hand over his chest while the other rubs his hipbone. Plus, teasing himself gives him time to figure out what mental image he should conjure up to get off to.

He looks down at himself, and remembers that he's wearing Michael's red hoodie. Ah, shit. Jeremy was supposed to give it back to him today, but he was cold while walking home and put it on instead. And now he's here, horny as fuck and not at all turned off by the fact that he is wearing his best friend's hoodie.

Jeremy's aware that he has a crush on Michael- it's been a pretty prevelant force the past few months (or maybe years). He never thought about having sex with him, but he did think about making out with him, sinking down onto the couch while Michael bites and sucks on his neck.

Jeremy reaches into the hoodie and rubs his hand over his nipples, gasping as they harden. He slowly moves his hands down, until they brush the top of his boxers. 

He imagines Michael, standing there.

_Michael pulls Jeremy's boxers down in one swift motion, staring at his pussy. _

_"Aw, look at you. So wet and desperate for me, and we haven't even started yet." Michael drags a finger through his wetness and Jeremy moans. He needs Michael, needs him to rub his clit so bad, but knows Michael isn't through with him yet._

_"I bet you want me to touch your clit, huh?" Jeremy nods, frantically, hands gripping the sheets._

_Michael studies him, long and hard. "Well, only good boys deserve to get off, and based on how wet you are, you've been nothing but a fucking desperate, dirty slut."_

_Jeremy moans loudly. Michael laughs, sharp and mean. "What a fucking whore you are. Getting off on me calling you a slut? Really? You're more desperate than I thought." Slowly, Michael brings a finger to Jeremy's clit, slowly rubbing it up and down. _

"Michael- ah-" Jeremy stutters, rubbing his clit the exact way he imagined Michael doing it. Slowly, he picks up the pace, moaning loudly. His hips thrust up desperately as he breathes "Michael- more, please more."

"Uh... Jeremy?" says someone. Jeremy stops immediately and pulls up his boxers. He looks to the door, praying it isn't Michael.

It's Michael, looking back at him with dark, wide eyes. 

"Uh- hi Michael?" Jeremy squeaks. He quickly pulls the blanket up over his chest, praying Michael didn't hear him.

Michael slowly lifts up a plastic bag. "I woke up and saw your texts. I called you a few times and decided to come over, just in case you weren't doing well. But I think you're doing okay, so..." He trails off.

Jeremy blushes crimson, and he hates that he finds the idea of Michael seeing him masturbate so hot. "I'm- I'm so sorry that you, like, walked in on that. If you don't want, to- to be friends anymore, I get it completely-"

"Actually, I found it kind of hot," Michael deadpans, and Jeremy stares at him. He looks down, and Michael's wearing gray sweatpants, and he can definitely see that Michael is at least a little turned on. 

"R-really?" Jeremy asks, and he can feel himself getting wetter.

Michael places the bag on the dresser. "Well, yeah," he says, walking over to Jeremy. "I just walked in on my longtime crush moaning my name as he jacked off. What isn't hot about that?" He takes the blanket off of Jeremy, and his eyes widen at the hoodie. "You were really getting off to the thought of me while wearing my hoodie? That's dirty as hell Jeremy."

"I- uh, well-"

Michael laughs, softly, and smiles. "I'm just joking around, it's okay. It's like super fucking hot actually. But, like," he gestures to himself and Jeremy's boxers. "Is it okay if I-"

Jeremy lets out a soft breath. "Please," he says, and Michael's eyes get darker.

"What were you thinking about, Jer?" He asks, rubbing circles on Jeremy's thighs. "What made you so desperate and wet that you moaned my name?"

Jeremy is barely able to bite back a moan at that. Michael is ridiculously attractive, especially right now, eyes dark and sitting between his legs. 

"I was thinking about you- you touching me," Jeremy stutters, watching as Michael runs his hands over the damp spot on his boxers. "I was thinking about you teasing me and calling me a slut, a desperate whore, because I was so wet and you hadn't even touched me yet."

Michael glances up with a smirk. "So, you're into that stuff, huh? I mean, that's a good thing, cause I'm kind of into it too." He pulls at Jeremy's waistband and pulls them down to his knees. He dips a finger into Jeremy's wetness, and brings it up to Jeremy's lips. "Suck, you whore." Then he sticks them in Jeremy's mouth and, holy fuck, this can't be happening. Jeremy is having sex with his crush, who happens to be hot as hell. Holy shit.

Michael takes the fingers out and slowly circles his clit, making sure to never touch it. Jeremy bucks his hips and whines, desperate for friction. "Ah ah ah," Michael says. "I don't think you deserve to have your clit rubbed yet, you dirty slut."

Jeremy moans loudly, and Michael slowly starts rubbing him in circles, while the other hand reaches up to play with his nipple. "You look so hot like this, baby boy," Michael moans. "All spread out and wet for me." He speeds up a little bit, and leans up to kiss at Jeremy’s neck. His lips are soft yet brushing, the fingers on his nipple rubbing just right and the ones on his clit going faster an faster. It’s too much, too good, and Jeremy feels like he’s going to explode. 

“Michael,” Jeremy whimpers, back arching. “Michael- I- I’m close.”

The second he says great, Michael pulls back, pushing himself up to hover over Jeremy, who is whimpering and desperate. Jeremy reaches down to finish- he needs to, it feels so good- but Michael grabs his hand and pins it down. 

“Is this okay?” Michael asks, and his facade breaks.

"Fuck yeah, it’s more than- than okay,” Jeremy stutters out.

Michael's lips curl up as he responds, "Okay, great," and then he's kissing Jeremy.

To be frank, Jeremy has only kissed Christine. Even then, the kisses were light and feathery. They were chaste and perfect and always left him wanting more. But kissing Michael is on a whole other level of perfection.

Michael's lips are bruising on his, biting his lips and brushing his tongue inside. Jeremy feels wanted and whole when kissing Michael. He feels like he's right where he should be.

Slowly, Michael pulls back from the kiss and starts kissing down Jeremy's neck. Jeremy bucks up into him, desperate for more.

"Can I-" Michael glances up and they lock eyes. "Can I give you a hickey?"

"Michael, fucking hell, of course you can."

Michael moves the collar of his sweatshirts and bites at Jeremy's collarbone. He nips at it a few more times before sucking and licking over it, and Jeremy can see a bruise beginning to form already. Fuck, that shouldn't be as hot as it is.

Michael licks it again, gently, and Jeremy whimpers. He can feel all the blood pooling by his crotch, and he wants to tell Michael to just hurry up and fuck him already, but he knows that won't get him anywhere.

Pulling back, Michael observes his work with a smirk. "You bruise so easily, baby. You look so pretty like this, with my marks on you, all wet and dripping."

Jeremy has no fucking clue when Michael became this good at dirty talk, but it's fucking working. Jeremy moans, straight up moans, just from Michael's words, and isn't even embarrased about it.

Michael laughs, dark and husky, at that, and his hand trails down Jeremy's side. "You're so response too, baby boy," Michael purrs, and oh fuck that nickname is hot. He can tell Michael notices, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he brings his lips to Jeremy's inner thighs, leaving more hickies there.

As hot as this all is, Jeremy feels like he will actually explode if Michael doesn't touch him soon. He wants Michael to fuck him so bad.

"Mikey," he whines, back arching. "Micheal- please-"

Michael's lips stop their slow movement inward. "Tell me what you want, Jer. Anything for my baby boy."

Jeremy gasps at this and places a hand in Michael's hair, pulling him up. "Just fuck me already, please."

Michael abruptly stops. "Wait- you like, actually want me to fuck you? I was just gonna get you off and then, like, jerk off in the bathroom or something, but-"

"Michael Oliver Mell, if you don't fuck me I will actually explode," Jeremy whines, and Michael moves to hover over him again.

He places a finger under Jeremy's chin, staring into his eyes. The action makes Jeremy feel so, so small, like he is nothing to Michael, and it's unbearably hot.

"I dunno if I should fuck you, Jer. Have you been a good boy for me?" Michael's hand reaches down, and it gently reaches into Jeremy's wetness.

Jeremy moans, and responds, "Yes, Michael- please just fuck me." At this, Michael pulls off his shirt and slides off his sweatpants, and Jeremy can't help but stare at the tent in his boxers, at the wet spot that formed there. He can't help but stare at Michael's toned chest and perfect skin, the freckles that litter his arms. His thighs are lean and musclar and Jeremy wants his head between them. 

But that's for another time.

Michael climbs back on top of Jeremy and kisses him, messy and hot and dominant. After a second, he pulls back. "Are you sure about this Jer?" he asks, hand cupping Jeremy's cheek. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

Jeremy is touched by Michael's kindness, but also really wants to get off, so he says, "Mikey, I appreciate this checking in thing very much but please just fuck me already. Condoms and lube are in my underwear drawer."

Michael's eyebrows raise. "So you've been preparing for this?" he asks, clambering off of Jeremy to grab a condom. He pulls off his boxers, and holy shit Michael is hung. Like, he is big and Jeremy is kinda worried about if that will, yknow, fit inside. At the same time though, it's really fucking hot.

Michael rubs himself slowly, moaning slighty. He is running his eyes up and down Jeremy's body, and Jeremy feels exposed in the best way. 

Too busy staring at Michael's dick, Jeremy doesn't notice when Michael slips a finger into him. He grinds into it, whimpering. 

"What a desperate little slut for me," Michael says, crooking his fingers. He adds another, going faster, and it feels so good.

Jeremy moans. "I'm your sl-slut, Michael."

Michael laughs, cold and mean, punctuating this with a sharp jab. Jeremy gasps, hands tightening in the sheets. Michael scissors him, crooking his fingers, and he finds that one spot. He hits it, dead on, and Jeremy moans, eyes wide and desperate.

"Found it," Michael says. He pulls out his fingers, and Jeremy feels empty before remembering that Michael's dick is going to be in him in a minute, and holy shit he can't wait. 

Michael slips on his condom, before rubbing lube on top before lining up with Jeremy's entrance. "How long have you wanted this, Jeremy?" Michael questions, before bottoming out in one go. Jeremy moans out, "Michael," and moves a hand to rub his clit because fuck he needs it.

Michael grabs his hands swiftly, pinning them above his head. "I didn't say you could touch, did I, whore?" He pulls out before thrusting in, hard, again. Jeremy frantically shakes his head as his whimpers and grinds his hips up.

"You're such a good boy for me. A dirty little boy just for me." Michael starts thrusting fast into Jeremy, and their moans mix with wet slaps.

Michael releases his hands as he speeds up. "Rub your clit for me, whore."

Jeremy moans and reaches down, rubbing in time with Michael's thrusts. Suddenly, Michael lifts up his hips just slightly. The angle changes with the next thrust, and Jeremy sees stars. Michael hits it, over and over and over again, and Jeremy is falling apart beneath him.

They both go faster, and Michael moans out "Jeremy, fuck, you feel so good," and Jeremy whimpers and gasps and curses .

Jeremy feels the warm heat building up in his stomach, and he knows his high is close.

"Michael- Mikey I'm close," Jeremy whimpers, and his eyes lock with Michael's.

"Me too, baby boy," Michael says, and his thrusts become stronger. "You've been such a good boy for me Jeremy. Cum for me baby."

With that, Jeremy lets go, and it feels like his whole body turns to fire. He sees white and moans out Michael's name over and over.

He feels Michael let go too, and Michael whimpers a mantra of "Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy" as he falls onto the bed beside Jeremy. 

Jeremy is the first to speak. "Wow, that was..."

He can feel Michael laugh from beside him. "Yeah, for sure." Jeremy turns to face him, and finds Michael looking at him with a smile. "So, you're really into that stuff, huh Jer."

Jeremy laughed, shoving Michael's shoulder. "Oh my god, I hate you. You-you said you were into it too!"

"You're not wrong!" Michael grins, but it quickly vanishes, replaced by this small, scared expression Jeremy has never seen on him before.

"Are we..." Michael sighs, looks away, looks down at his fidgeting hands. "Are we, like, together now? Cause I don't know if you're attracted to me- hell, I don't even know if I was the Michael you were moaning about before, and I don't wanna force you into anything-"

"Michael." Jeremy grabs both of Michael's hands in his own. "Michael, of course I wanna be with you. I'll be your boyfriend if you want me."

Michael stares at their conjoined hands but doesn't move, doesn't pull away. "A-are you sure?"

"Michael," Jeremy says, softer this time, and Michael looks up. Jeremy places a soft kiss on his cheek, lips lingering. "I'm totally sure. Michael Mell, will you be my boyfriend?"

A smile appears on Michael's face, tentative at first and then growing. He cups Jeremy's chin and gently kisses him on his lips. Jeremy is convinced he is the luckiest man in the world. "Only if you'll be mine, Jeremy Heere."


End file.
